Jimmy Thorton
James Randolph Kennedy (born July 15, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his in-ring name Jimmy Thorton. He is currently signed to WKF (Wrestling Kings Federation), where he is a devil worshipper and thinks of everyone else as peasants. He was previously in EWF before it closed down. Afterwards, briefly wrestling with PCW. Early Life James is the son of Joseph Wayne Kennedy and Elizabeth Joyce Kennedy. When he was 10, he started to bodybuild in local gyms, and was made fun of because of his age. When he was 13, he was accused of injuring and almost killing someone at a gym. He was suspended from the gym for 3 months. He then became a fan of professional wrestling at 16 and began High School wrestling and moved on to College wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career 'Elite Wrestling Federation (October 2010 - December 2010)' Jimmy Thorton made his debut on EWF by making a surprise entrance against Jason Jedi, whilst he was fighting Scratch. The next week, Jimmy faced Jason in a chairs match, which he won. From there on, he continued to fight most of the roster until the company closed down, and he was forced to leave. Premium Championship Wrestling (January 2011 - January 2011) Jimmy Thorton debuted on PCW, wrestling Jake Benson in a win effort. He then announced the following week his injury that Jake had given him and was forced to quit. 'Wrestling Kings Federation (May 2011 - July 2011)' Jimmy Thorton made his debut for WKF, coming out while a triple threat match was underway between Chris Kline, El Superbeasto, and Damian Seth. Jimmy Satan Bombed Damian Seth and knocked him out cold for Chris Kline to win. The next week, he was interviewed by Ricky Ranson, before cutting him off. Damian then went on to win his match, and afterwards said he will beat Jimmy Thorton. The next week, Jimmy Thorton faced Damien Seth, in a winning effort. He left the organization in July 2011. Personal Life James is currently married to Jacie Robinson. James graduated from college in the University of Green Bay. He picked a job as a wrestler, and began training. James is a straight edge person, knowing what drugs can do to you. He said that "I will never do drugs in my life. I think it's wrong and I don't see how people can do them after knowing what they can do." James was accused of taking steroids when he was 19, because of the size of his muscles. He declined any use of steroids and said that "I am straight edge. If I ever THINK of using steroids, I will most likely take a rest". In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Satan Bomb:' Fireman's Carry into an RKO *'The Hell Crucifier:' Gogoplata Signature Moves *Bearhug *Gutwrench Powerbomb *Bicycle Kick Regular Moves *Powerslam *Samoan Drop *Armbar *DDT *Suplex *Electric Chair *Flying Elbow *Battering Ram *Spear *Leg Drop *Suicide Dive *Sleeper Hold *Abdominal Stretch *Sidewalk Slam *Spinebuster Nicknames *'The Devil' *'The Ultimate Hellraiser' *'The Helltron 2011' *The Helltron 2010 Entrance Themes *'Creeping Death by Metallica' Championships and Accomplishments Category:EWF Category:Elite Wrestling Federation Category:PCW Category:Premium Wrestling Federation Category:WKF Category:Wrestling Kings Federation Category:James Randolph Kennedy Category:Jimmy Thorton